Harry's Wonderful World
by Darkness Gathered
Summary: Have get a valentine from the dead...but who is it...and why
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one Harry's Valentine  
  
Harry woke early on Valentine's day, when an owl swooped in and dropped a red lettered envelope on his bed, at first he though it was a howler until he picked it up, and it was addressed to himself but the colour of the writing was purple like none other he'd seen before, Harry opened the letter to find out it sang  
  
'Your music to my ears, Your words are sweet as chocolate, Your hair as soft as cotton candy, Will you be my valentine.?'  
  
Harry threw the letter to the bottom of his bed where it sealed itself, until you wish to open it again. Harry jumped off his bed to wake Ron up, who was sleep talking about chess. Harry shook Ron quite rapidly, 'what's the matter' Ron said sounding half asleep. Harry sat down next to Ron, 'I've had my first valentine' Harry got up and walked over to get the letter and gave t to Ron.  
  
'Your music to my ears, You're.'  
  
'Who sent that?' Ron said 'I don't know' they started to go through all the people they thought would fancy him. 'How about Ginny' 'Na, she went off me ages ago' 'Cho' 'Hates me' 'Hermione' 'She wouldn't, be-sides we are just friends so their isn't anything there' 'I don't know she's been looking at you differently recently' 'no she hasn't your just making that up.' at that moment fifty to sixty owl swooped in and dropped letters on Harry's bed and one foe Ron off his mum. 'Who would send you all them' 'No idea' They read or even listened to the letters sent to Harry, some asking him to meet them, others asking to be their valentine, but there was one that was left in Harry's mind, he thought he'd seen that owl before but didn't know what to do. 


	2. chapter two the rest

Chapter two the rest  
  
Harry then realized that he didn't listen to the entire poem. He got up to read the first letter again; well Ron was left finishing the rest,  
  
'Your music to my ears, Your are as sweet as chocolate, Your hair as soft as cotton candy, Will you be my valentine?  
  
Meet tonight well there relaxing, Under the tree next to the lake, I see you there, My heart will dare'  
  
The envelope this time flew out of his hands, well there relaxing was it part a riddle, he loaded at the back of the letter and nothing was there. He picked up his letter and put it in his pocket, and then he and Ron walked to the great hall. Would she be there? Will she speak to him? Who knows?  
  
*please can I have one review at least* 


	3. chapter three lessons

Chapter three lessons  
  
After Harry had told Hermione about this letter, she grew a smile around her face then spoke, 'Then this girl must really be a fan of yours to know quite a lot about you'. 'Yeah but Hermione there were at least fifty other letters that also knew where Harry lived, come on' 'Harry, who do you think it is?' Harry didn't hear her, he was in a mind of his own wondering who had sent him the letter, but just before Harry spoke to Hermione, he realized that they had only half day's lessons. Potions and care of magical creatures where his only lessons today. 'Damn were going to be late for Snape's lessons' said Ron packing his stuff away and making his way to lessons well Hermione and Harry running to catch up with him, walking down to the dungeons snape was standing outside the doorway handing them a test paper. 'You have one hour our not aloud to speak to anybody else except to *me*'. Who would want to speak to you, Harry thought well getting his paper off him on his way through the doorway.  
  
*45 MINTUES LATER*  
  
he was nearly finished doing his test when a little elf who looked quite like Doddy, came up to Harry and handed him a box of honey dukes and a card, he handed these to Harry well saying, 'You're in love with me, although you don't know it, meet me night and morning sun on the waking'. Harry went to say 'Thank you' when, 'Potter what's this, peaking during a test, and eating five pints from your house' Harry was about to argue when he realized the elf was gone, he didn't even get the chance to ask who sent it. For the rest of the lesson all Harry could do was think about the song. Who had sent it? And why him?  
  
When the lesson was over he told Ron and Hermione what the song said well they were walking to there next lesson. Hagrid was waiting for them to arrive he looked as tho he needed to tell them something. 'Hagrid what's wrong' 'Harry it's about your valentine' 'What's wrong, do you know who sent it?' 'Of course I do, I know them quite well...' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please can I have at least four reviews thanx? 


	4. what's going on here

A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but will do soon, and I will copy right the ones I bring in so beware...anyway sorry about that lets get back to the story

'Hagrid, who is it, please you've got to tell me'. Harry muttered looking into the face of his friends.

'Harry you must understand that they are very bad evil more than I think, I can't let you go' Hagrid spoke quickly, so that only Harry could just catch the words coming through his mouth. Hagrid looked out of the window and out towards the forbidden forest. 'Hagrid, what's up who's in there?' Harry now looking out of the window. A ruffle could be heard not far into the forest; Hagrid picked up his bow and arrow sort of gun, and made his way to the door, but not before Harry grabbed hold of his sleeve.

'Hagrid, please tell me, where you going anyway?'

'Harry, I'll speak to you when I get back, but please just down go anywhere, even if the dememtors are outside'

'Dementors, Hagrid, what do they have to do with this HAGRID' Harry screamed at the top of his voice. He looked around the cabin at what Hagrid had colleted over his years as games keeper, there were bits and bobs of thing like old screws, a massive nest (most probably been newberts), and similar things to them.

He put the kettle on, by the time he looked at his watch he could see it was well past the time he was meant to meet this person, but Hagrid wasn't there.

What should I do? Where's Hagrid? Why isn't he back yet? What was that noise? Is he hurt? WHAT!

He decided to leave he didn't think Hagrid would mind him leaving this till later he would of found out by then who it was and he could be able to tell him everything. But why had he said that why hadn't just stayed and told him it would of only taken a couple of seconds but instead he ran off. Malfoy was right if is a big oaf of a sort.

He made his way out across the yards of grass; people were sitting under the trees in each others arms, and kissing romantically. It had his stoches do a summer salt just looking at them, he have only ever really loved one person cho! And now that was down the drain, he didn't really feel like he wanted to love again after all the heartache and that sort of stuff he went through, but now he was glad it was over no more mopping about not concentrating in lessons especially Snapes.

He hated how it felt and yet here he was on his way to meet this person (could be someone gay you see) and yet WHY? why? Everything in his life, why was he who he was? Why wasn't he someone else? Why did it matter that this wasn't how he wanted to be?

He was slowly reaching the tree near the lake where the valentine should meet him, but saw nobody there were only, two squirrels in the tree sharing nuts with each other. This was not going to make him feel sick on the other hand it felt rather cute to see them.

They ran around the tree for ages he sat there watching them until the sun started to sink in behind the hilly tops around them and dying down, below the dancing light rays did they fade there.

The moon started to rise until you could have seen it clear in the sky above, it was a whole moon, which the craters on it showed up like black on white paint.

It had been hours since he was meant to meet this person and yet they hadn't shown up, WHY?

About to talk away he saw something across the river from him, a white shimmer with a gleam in as a hint...

The glow seamed to become brighter as it slowly grew across the lake a figure started to appear behind the glow, but still as the figure walked across the light still grew.

It became so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes from the light that was blinding him at that moment in time.

He saw the figure after a few seconds; she was tall, slim gleaming lush red hair, fell down below her shoulders and shaped perfectly around the neck. Her eyes shone brightly, her smile played beautifully on her blood red lips, her figure appeared to show off all her curves...the figure was Lily Potter, her pale skin reflected the sunlight gleaming off the waters edge, she stop walking a foot away from Harry, and smiled even brighter than before...

Harry stared in shock he had never met his mum, he'd only ever seen her in the photo's he'd been given by Hagrid a couple of years before, and now she was standing right before him...

'Mum?' she gave a pleadings look, and then returned backs her smile.

'Yes, Harry...' this time she looked slightly worried by his gaze... 'What is the matter?'

He started to stutter well he spoke, 'y...y...y...your dead...aren't...y...you?'

'Yes Harry, I have been the chance to see how you have become in life Harry, and to forewarn you of the danger that is coming so very soon, so close that there is no chance anyone else will be able to help you...I'm afraid Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange isn't dead she is very much alive and wants revenge which lord Voldemort has said she can have as long that you are actually brought to him just before you are left to surfer everything he has to offer'

Harry confused by now looked at her in amazement and confused. (Not a pretty site)

'Harry, you must listen to me, you are in a complete danger please leave this area as soon as possible they are coming for you...please'

'Ok, although I don't understand why...'

'Harry things happen for reasons we do not know, but I do know you have grown up far too quickly for your age, please understand Harry this place, is not safe...leave Now! Go'

Confused Harry just stood there, he tried to move his body but to find it bound to the one place...

He turned his head to see if he could see anyone, but there wasn't he then turned back to look at his mother who had disappeared her self...

'Mwhahahahaha...Harry...Harry...Harry...you idiot...'

He turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange staring at him, giggling to herself...

'I finally court the impossible boy...what shall happen Now Harry, shall we ask Lord Voldemort or shall I do it here...slow and painfully so you no what it feels like...hehehehehehehe...'

'Oh shit!'...he swore what a dirty mouth anyone got any soap to wash it out with.

A/N: I'm a bitch yes I know, please don't kill me, anyway please can I have some more lovely reviews I love them things cheers...anyway these are to the people that reviewed before thank you a lot...

**E: **I think I have to go on...?

**harrybaby:** I'm trying to update all my stories this week ok.

**Eric2: **oh course your confused I did that hehehe :p

**Luv4harry:** thanks for that I think I have done or I have over those lines I think

**KatFay:** now you know, but the plot thickens hehehe

**miss-peake: **I think I will continue

**Spordelia Chase: **I'm trying to make the chapters long but also trying to describe things in them, I'm crap at them...

**Lily and James Potter:** I will thanks

Don't forget to update again and soon cheers


End file.
